This invention pertains generally to medical probe devices for use in natural body openings and, more particularly, to medical probe devices with scopes such as endoscopes for use in electrosurgical procedures.
Medical probe devices such as electrosurgical or electrocautery catheters have heretofore been provided for treating tissue within the human body. These devices, however, suffer from a number of disadvantages. Among other things, many of these devices are limited in purpose. There is therefore a need and improved electrosurgical device which overcomes these disadvantages.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrosurgical device which can be adapted for use with a plurality of conventional rod lens endoscopes.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrosurgical device of the above character which includes a reusable sheath.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrosurgical device of the above character which includes at least one needle electrode which can be advanced sidewise of the longitudinal axis of the catheter at a selected angle ranging from 0 to 90xc2x0.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrosurgical device of the above character which includes a second needle electrode which can be selectively advanced or not advanced with the first needle electrode.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrosurgical device of the above character which permits a generally unobstructed view of the needle electrodes advancing toward the target region in the body.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrosurgical device of the above character which includes guide cannulas provided with T-shaped slots for providing a relatively smooth bend in the guide cannulas.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrosurgical device of the above character in which a substantially rigid pull/push member is provided in the guide cannulas for bending and straightening of the guide cannulas.